disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Dreams of Fantasy Parade, is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June, 8, 2025, as part of its 5th anniversary celebration. It had replace Mickey's Celebrating Bash Parade, it features Mickey Mouse and his Disney Friends take Guests to a world of fantasy and imagination as the six units and 15 floats immerse Guests in the many wonders of the Disney dream. The resort's 5th anniversary promotion, titled "Dreaming Celebration!", ran from June, 16, 2025, through May 20, 2026. Development Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade presents these stories through a development, scenic design, show actions, and developing the large inflatable elements used on the floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney Dreams of Fantasy Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Tokyo Disneyland’s Wondrous Inside, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. Summary The Dreams of Fantasy Parade utilize Re-theme from Caught Up in Daydreams and Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High. It had also utilize the infrastructure of the Flights of Fantasy Parade Caught Up in Daydreams and Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High: During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Parade Unit Dream of Fantasy (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *Opening: The opening float is another 2-in-1 float. Mickey Mouse and Friends sitting on top of it with the Silly Symphony and Fantasia as the backdrop of the unit. “Dreaming-inspired” as well as a little clock from 2010 short film Tick Tock Tale. This looks similar to the Opening Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. The float is lead by Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl. Dream of Laughter & Fun (Bumble Boogie) *Bumble Boogie's Magical Airship: Bumble Boogie rides a small magical hot air balloon adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a toy. *''Pinocchio'': Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Clock and four performers. With four "Clock Ballerina and Soldier", and a performer in a music box and toys bringing up the rear, During the show stop, four bungee-jumping can can puppet into the air to perform tricks. This float was same thing as Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade Instead of Caught Up in Daydreams Unit: During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *''Alice in Wonderland'': Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Alice and White Rabbit sits on top a giant mushroom, and the second has Mad Hatter and March Hare sits on top a giant Tea Party, During the show stop, the "mushroom" part of the unit raises up and the Butterfly perform an amazing trapeze artist. Dream of Imagination (Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig) *Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig's Magical Airship: Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig, like with Bumble Boogie rides a small magical hot air balloon adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a sea. *''The Little Mermaid'': Based on the 1989 animated film. Princess Ariel and her friends sit atop a colorfully kinetic seashell Under the Sea. This float was same thing as Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade Instead of Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High Unit: on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. *''Peter Pan'': Based on the 1953 animated film. Peter Pan and Wendy Darling ride a giant Tick-Tock the Crocodile containing a huge boat, as a Tinkerbell looks ahead of them. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and 2 performers anchor float. The unit is rumored to receive twins to Magic Kingdom's daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade. Dreams of Romance (Tin Soldier and Ballerina) *Tin Soldier and Ballerina's Magical Airship: Tin Soldier and Ballerina, like with Bumble Boogie, Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig rides a small hot air balloon float adorned with ribbons. This time a heart appears on the top. *Disney Princesses: This 2-in-1 float has the Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Rapunzel and Snow White. as well as Suits of Armor, from the 1990 animated short film. The Prince and the Pauper. also perform on and around this unit along with the Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla entertaining guests. Dreams of Wonder (Peter and Ivan) *Peter and Ivan's Magical Airship: Peter and Ivan ride another small hot air balloon float adorned with ribbons. The top features a snow. *''Frozen'' : Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. 2 Giant snow make up this ice palace, which Olaf and Sven host for Anna and Elsa. The unit is rumored to receive twins to Shanghai Disneyland's daytime parade Mickey's Storybook Express. *''Winnie the Pooh'': Winnie the Pooh and Piglet ride a giant heffalump and woozle containing a huge jar of Honey, as a bee looks ahead of them. Tigger and 2 performers ride small springy mice floats behind them. Dreams of Flight (Burrito and Flying Gauchito) *Burrito and Flying Gauchito's Magical Airship: Burrito and Flying Gauchito ride the last hot air balloon float, which has a cap on top. *''Toy Story'' : Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Mr. Mike. Slinky Dog's front part perches on it while his back attached to the front with the spring walks behind it a Andy Room. Jessie, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and Green Army Men dance in front of it. The Little Green Men climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *''Mary Poppins'' / Aladdin: The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Mary Poppins gracefully floats high over houses near Big Ben, and Aladdin and Jasmine flying high over the moon with the help of Magic Carpet and happy thoughts. Parade Stop Song- "Welcome" from Walt Disney's Brother Bear performed by Pentatonix Dancers dance with colorful ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Frozen unit), where the dancers dance with Snow Machine See also * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade * Dreaming Up! Trivia *The show stop theme Welcome was a reference to Disneyland's former 50th Anniversary daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *There was a similarly titled parade at Hong Kong Disneyland called Flights of Fantasy Parade and ran from 2011. While they had similar names, both parades had a different soundtrack and theme *The original show stop was about three minutes long. It was cut down to two-and-a-half minutes for pacing. the full version was retained for use on the weekends during park opening rope drop. *During the two-and-a-half minute show stop, characters from each float wave golden banners (the Frozen unit uses golden snow and the Toy Story unit uses space kites). Some floats also have acrobats, including, Pinocchio float, Alice in Wonderland float, The Little Mermaid float and Toy Story float, that perform during the show stop. References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Song of the South Category:Melody Time Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Silly Symphonies Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Peter Pan Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:Make Mine Music Category:Frozen Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Three Caballeroes Category:Toy Story Category:Mary Poppins Category:Aladdin Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:The Incredibles Category:Disney parks and attractions